1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a washing machine wherein the cause for a failure or other trouble can be readily determined so that the machine can be readily repaired when of the failure or trouble.
2. Description of the prior art
Users generally ask an electrical products shop or maker to repair a washing machine when something is wrong with it. In such a case, a serviceman proceeds to the user's home and obtains some information about the operating condition of the washing machine from the user. Using that information, the repairman inspects and repairs the washing machine. However, it takes much time for the serviceman to understand the cause for the failure when he or she cannot determine the cause only on the basis of the information from the user. Furthermore, the washing machine is sometimes released from the fault condition when the washing machine is operated in an operation mode different from that when the failure occurred. In this case, the washing machine at first operates normally but thereafter, fails again.